Camp of Love
by hana-chan kirei
Summary: Liburan kali ini Yamato ingin mengajak teman-teman tim amefutonya untuk berkemah, hal yang disukai Yamato setelah american football yang terletak di urutan pertama. Ya, harusnya begitu. Tapi apa yang sudah direncanakan terlalu matang malah biasanya sering berakhir tidak bagus. / YamaKarin pair for FESI Award June-July: Holidays / mind to rnr?


**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warn: Crackpair, OOC, typos, abalism**

**A Fanfiction for FESI Award June-July**

* * *

Liburan kali ini Yamato ingin mengajak teman-teman tim _amefuto_nya untuk berkemah, hal yang disukai Yamato setelah _american football_ yang terletak di urutan pertama.

Hari, tanggal dan tempat sudah ditentukan, mereka semua hanya tinggal menikmati acara kemahnya saja.

Ya, harusnya begitu. Tapi apa yang sudah direncanakan terlalu matang malah biasanya sering berakhir tidak bagus. Kemah terancam gagal karena anggota Teikoku satu-persatu berhalangan hadir pada hari yang sudah ditentukan.

Mulai dari Taka yang tak bisa hadir karena harus membantu ayahnya, Heracles yang harus memenuhi panggilan komite _american football_, Achiles yang pulang kampung dan Tenma yang lebih memilih berkencan dengan lima pacarnya daripada berkemah dengan Yamato.

Yamato yang mendapati dirinya hanya seorang diri di tempat yang mereka tetapkan untuk berkumpul menghembuskan napas dan mengacak rambutnya. Dihempaskannya badan tegapnya ke trotoar jalan. Haruskah ia membatalkan kegiatan favoritnya ini? Atau mungkin ia berkemah sendirian saja?

"Ya, Yamato-_kun_?"

Hah? Apa ia salah dengar? Dilengahkannya kepala ke arah suara yang memanggilnya barusan, kedua bola matanya menangkap bayangan perempuan berambut pirang berkepang. Perempuan yang terlihat persis seperti dewi-dewi dalam dongeng negeri Yunani kuno. Yamato merasa ia terlalu banyak berkhayal akhir-akhir ini karena membaca buku dongeng-dongeng yang didapatnya dari Taka.

Butuh waktu lama untuk sang kaisar menyadari bahwa yang di depannya sekarang ini adalah Karin, fantasinya tengah amat meluap, "Ya, Karin?" ia bertanya sambil banyak berkedip, menetralisir fantasinya.

Karin tampak begitu cemas dengan keringat dingin menghiasi dahinya, "A-apa aku sudah terlambat? Kulihat sepertinya sudah sepi di sini, apa semua orang sudah menuju tempat berkemah?"

Yamato menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tiba-tiba mereka semua tak bisa datang, hanya ada kau dan aku di sini, aku ingin tetap pergi walaupun sendiri, bagaimana denganmu? Mau menemaniku?"

Karin terkesiap mendengarnya. Berdua? _Eyeshield_ Kansai ini serius?

Karin meremas jarinya, ia tak tega membiarkan Yamato berkemah sendirian, tapi ia lebih tak mau lagi jika mereka hanya pergi berdua.

"Jika kau mau ikut, itu akan sangat membantu, Karin …." Suara Yamato terdengar memelas. Karin terperangah, walau pun belum sampai setahun mereka mengenal satu sama lain, tapi Karin berani jamin nada permohonan Yamato tadi hanya akan ia keluarkan saat kaisar itu benar-benar tak tahu ingin berbuat apalagi.

Dengan penuh keragu-raguan dan kekhawatiran yang dalam Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis penuh kecemasan pada Yamato, "Aku … aku akan menemanimu."

Dimulai lah kemah tiga hari dua malam mereka berdua ….

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Lokasi kemah mereka berada di luar kota. Butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai lokasi tersebut. Saat mereka sampai, cahaya mentari sudah berada di barat.

Yamato mengeluarkan barang-barang dari mobil Jeep _off road_nya. Disandarkannya ransel besar untuk berkemah pada pundaknya, Karin pun melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja ransel miliknya lebih kecil.

Mereka dengan bergegas memasuki hutan lebih dalam, takut jika tenda mereka tak selesai dipasang sebelum hari semakin gelap.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Tenda mereka sudah terpasang dengan kokoh, Yamato yang memasangnya. Baru satu tenda yang berdiri di sana, Yamato berhenti dan duduk-duduk seperti tidak akan memasang satu tenda lagi, tenda milik Karin.

Karin bingung, mengapa hanya satu tenda yang Yamato didirikan? Karin rasa tadi ia sudah bilang jika ia tak bisa mendirikan tenda, lantas mengapa Yamato berhenti dengan satu tenda? Apa Yamato lupa? Atau apakah ia letih? Sambil terus berpikir begitu, mata Karin tak lepas memandang ke arah tenda yang baru saja berdiri tersebut dengan dahi berkerut.

Yamato tersenyum, sepertinya ia menangkap kegelisahan Karin dari wajah perempuan itu, "Kurasa karena kita hanya berdua, akan lebih baik jika kita hanya memasang satu tenda saja." Jelasnya dengan nada ringan.

Sa-satu tenda untuk berdua? Laki-laki dan perempuan hanya berdua dalam satu tenda? Mata Karin melebar dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Belum sempat ia mengatakan apa-apa, Yamato sudah memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tenda. Karin merasa sekujur badannya lemas dan ingin menangis histeris, Yamato benar-benar manusia paling tidak peka yang pernah ia kenal.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Sekantong garam kini berada di tangan Karin, sesuai instruksi Yamato ia menabur garam itu di sekitar tenda dan daerah perkemahan mereka. 'Mencegah ular,' pikir Karin, kalau tidak salah ia pernah belajar tentang hal ini saat mengikuti pelajaran pramuka di sekolah dasar.

"Selagi kamu menabur garam-garam itu, aku pergi mencari kayu bakar dulu, sepertinya nanti malam akan sangat dingin jika kita tak membuat api unggun." Ucap Yamato sambil menepuk bahu Karin lembut.

Karin menatap Yamato ragu, "Yamato-_kun_ mau meninggalkanku sendirian di hutan ini?" tanyanya dengan nada memelas pada Yamato. Hutan ini benar-benar gelap, memang Yamato benar jika mereka tidak membuat api unggun, bisa-bisa mereka mati kedinginan. Tapi meninggalkan perempuan seorang diri di tengah hutan itu apakah bisa dibenarkan?

Yamato mengacak rambut Karin yang lembut sambil tertawa, "Jangan khawatir, tidak lama kok, aku janji. Lagipula aku takkan tega meninggalkan perempuan di hutan sendirian berlama-lama."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yamato berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya meninggalkan Karin dengan air muka ketakutan teramat sangat. Bagaimana jika Yamato dimakan harimau? Bagaimana jika setelah itu harimau itu memakan dirinya? Karin memikirkan segala hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi setelah Yamato pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Api dengan cepat membakar kayu-kayu yang didapat Yamato dari hutan, akhirnya terusirlah kedinginan malam yang tadi sempat meliputi. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di dekat api unggun itu.

Karin memperlihatkan kelegaan dalam senyumnya. Yamato menepati janjinya dengan menemukan kayu-kayu bakar itu dengan waktu yang singkat. Ia bersyukur Yamato memiliki kecepatan cahaya, membuat ia tak menunggu dan khawatir dalam waktu yang lama.

Mereka hanya duduk dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai Yamato ingat tadi ia membawa gitar dan bergegas mengambil gitar itu ke dalam tenda.

Karin menatap Yamato bingung saat Yamato keluar dari tenda dengan gitar di tangan. Ditatapnya Yamato dan gitar itu bergantian, "Aku tak tahu jika Yamato bisa bermain gitar …." Terbesit kekaguman di dalam nada bicaranya.

Yamato kembali duduk di sebelah Karin, "Mau kumainkan sebuah lagu?" tanyanya saat mata mereka sudah berhadapan sejajar.

Karin berkedip beberapa kali, sesaat tadi ia pikir Yamato adalah pangeran yang ia temui di tengah hutan seperti kisah Putri Salju, itu pasti karena ia akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak membaca buku-buku dongeng klasik. Mungkin ia harus lebih banyak membaca buku-buku yang berat sepulang dari kemah ini. Bisa-bisa ia akan benar-benar tak tahan dengan pesona Yamato dan melakukan hal di luar dugaannya sendiri. Ia sungguh tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Mmm … mungkin lagu _Twinkle-Twinkle Litle Star_?" Karin mengucapkannya dengan setengah sadar tanpa berpikir. Setelah itu ia menyesali kenapa lagu itu yang ia pilih, kekanakan sekali. Ini pasti karena ia terlalu sering memainkan lagu itu dengan pianonya.

"_Twinkle-Twinkle Litle Star_? Khas pemain piano sekali ya … kenapa tak sekalian kamu meminta simfoni Bethoven? Atau Mozart?" Yamato terkekeh.

Sekali lagi Karin menyesal mengapa terkadang otaknya terlalu lamban bekerja, apalagi jika sedang menghadapi kaisar ini.

Melihat Karin yang mengkerut, Yamato mulai menyetem gitarnya dengan mengulum senyum, "Baiklah, kita duet ya, kamu dan aku." Ucapnya dengan menatap mata Karin tajam namun lembut dan tentunya mematikan.

Karin merasa jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat dan pipinya bersemu, dijawabnya ucapan Yamato tadi dengan anggukan pelan.

Yamato pun mulai memainkan lagu pilihan Karin tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu itu terus-menerus tanpa bosan. Jika ini fiksi horror, pasti lah nanti mereka akan dikunjungi oleh banyak hantu anak-anak, mengerikan sekali. Bersyukurlah karena orang ketiga serba tahu ini takut akan hantu.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Hari sudah beranjak larut, mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tenda dan memulai perjalanan ke dunia mimpi.

Mata Karin melebar ketika menyaksikan Yamato menyeret kasur milik lelaki itu menuju ke luar tenda. Refleks, Karin menahan tangan Yamato. Sedangkan yang ditahan tangannya memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Yamato-_kun_ ingin tidur di mana? Kenapa membawa kasur milikmu ke luar tenda?" Karin melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Yamato.

"Aku bermaksud untuk tidur di luar saja, sepertinya kurang nyaman untukmu jika kita tidur dalam satu tenda." Yamato berhenti sebentar menyeret kasurnya, tapi sebelum kaisar itu bergerak menyeret kasur lipatnya kembali tangan Karin kembali menahannya.

"Jangan tidur di luar, Yamato-_kun_, nanti kamu diserang beruang atau ditelan hantu hutan …." Karin tahu alasannya terdengar tak masuk akal, cepat-cepat ia menambahkan alasan lain yang terlintas di otaknya, "dan lagi aku takut tidur sendiri di tengah hutan begini … jadi tidur di sini saja ya?"

Yamato berpikir jika mereka beragumen lagi hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga, sesekali mengalah mungkin tak buruk juga, pikirnya.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Jadilah mereka tidur di dalam satu tenda dengan kasur yang bersebelahan tanpa ada pembatas di antaranya. Kedua tubuh itu terlentang bersebelahan, dekat, namun berjarak.

"Karin …," Yamato memanggil Karin, dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu minyak milik Yamato, mereka masih bisa saling melihat dengan jelas satu sama lain.

"Ya?" Karin menoleh, bersamaan dengan Yamato yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. Karin merasa pipinya bersemu, cepat-cepat ia menoleh dan memilih melihat ke arah langit-langit tenda. 'semoga Yamato tak menyadari rona di pipiku sekarang,' pikir Karin.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku berkemah kali ini, padahal tadi aku sudah putus asa dan sedih menerima kenyataan aku akan berkemah seorang diri."

Hembusan napas Yamato terdengar jelas di telinga Karin, membuatnya terhenyut sejenak.

"Ya, ya, sa, sama-sama, Yamato-_kun_." Balas Karin dengan terbata-bata dan gugup. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tadi sempat melamun oleh hembusan napas Yamato yang begitu dekat.

Yamato tersenyum senang, dimainkannya kepangan Karin tanpa tahu perempun itu tengah menahan napas setengah mati.

"Hei Karin, hadap sini dong!" Yamato akhirnya menjadi penasaran mengapa Karin selalu menghadap langit-langit tenda dan sedikit membelakanginya. Karin diam membeku mendengar permintaan Yamato.

"Kau sudah tidur?" menyadari Karin tak menjawab panggilannya Yamato mencoba menduga gadis itu mungkin tidur dengan mata terbuka. Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Mungkin lebih baik jika aku tidur di luar ya—"

Karin dengan seketika menghadap ke Yamato dan mata mereka kembali bertemu dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

"Jangan pergi …." Ucap Karin lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yamato jadi merasa bersalah, padahal perkataannya tadi itu hanya bercanda.

Yamato mengangguk mantap sambil membelai helaian-helaian rambut Karin pelan, "Sudah larut, ayo kita tidur."

Mereka berdua terlelap dengan jarak yang tetap mereka jaga dengan genggaman tangan.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Pagi harinya mereka memakan masakan sesuatu yang mirip sup menurut Karin, Yamato yang memasaknya dalam sebuah panci besar. Bahan-bahan yang dimasukkan Yamato ke panci itu tidak terlihat jelas, maklum kabut masih menyelimuti areal perkemahan dan lagi Yamato tak mau dibantu olehnya, alhasil dia cuma duduk-duduk saja menunggu sesuatu yang mirip sup itu matang.

Akhirnya sup itu kini sudah berada dalam mangkok di tangan Karin, ia tak berani bertanya apa bahan sup ini, entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika ia tahu sup ini terbuat dari apa.

Karin menyanduk sesendok supnya, didapatinya wortel dalam sendok itu, suapan pertama, aman dan lagi rasanya lumayan. Keraguannya sudah menghilang ketika ia memulai suapan kedua, faktor perut kosong membuatnya demikian.

Tak perlu merasa khawatir menurutnya, karena Yamato pun sepertinya anteng-anteng saja memakan sup itu, dia percaya dengan kaisar itu.

Yamato mengetahui bagaimana kecemasan Karin akan sesuatu-yang-ia-jadikan-bahan-di-sup ini. Sebenarnya ia hanya memakai bahan-bahan yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat sup daging sapi, tapi melihat ekspresi Karin seperti itu dia jadi ingin mengerjai ….

"Bagaimana rasa supnya? Kau suka?"

"He eh, ini enak sekali, Yamato-_kun_." Karin mengangguk sambil terus memakan supnya yang hampir habis. Lama-lama kecanduan juga dia.

"Syukurlah, tak kusangka dirimu suka sup daging ular." Yamato berbicara dengan nada datar-sedatarnya.

Karin muntah saat itu juga.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Yamato dan Karin berjalan menuju sungai, dari apa yang mereka bawa seperti handuk dan sabun, terlihat apa tujuan mereka ke sana. Bukan, bukan mandi bareng lho ya!

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Air sungainya ternyata jernih sekali, seperti bisa langsung diminum, tapi mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk melakukan itu.

Sesuai yang sudah mereka sepakati, Karin mandi di bagian hulu sedangkan Yamato di bagian hilir. Yah, secara bahasa memang bisa dikatakan mereka mandi sama-sama, yah kalian menang.

Mau dibilang mandi pun Karin cuma cuci muka, selain karena tak memungkinkan untuk mandi, air sungainya ternyata luar biasa dingin. Yamato sih sepertinya tidak merasa apa-apa, karena Karin mendengar suara cebar-cebur air dari arah hilir sungai. Memang pria sejati, pikirnya.

Setelah cuci muka, Karin menuju ke tempat Yamato mandi, seandainya yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya Yamato yang menuju tempat Karin mandi, pasti dia sudah dituntut karena pelecehan. Agak tidak adil, atau malah sangat adil ya?

Kalau saja ini komik, mungkin sudah saya gambarkan Karin mimisan, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Dia hampir pingsan saat melihat Yamato mandi dengan _top-less_, astaga, puasa!

Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama dia melihat Yamato tanpa atasan, tapi ini situasi yang amat berbeda, mereka hanya ada berdua di sini, mana dalam hutan lagi!

Yamato yang tadi asyik cebar-cebur layaknya anak kecil di dalam bak mandi, eh nggak segitunya juga sih, akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Karin.

"Wah kau sudah selesai? Kudengar wanita mandinya lebih lama!" dia bilang begitu juga dengan santainya, saya menyerah dengan sifatnya yang begitu.

Karin mengangguk, tanpa bicara dia mengisyaratkan pada Yamato untuk ke tenda duluan. Setelah itu ia berlari dengan kencang ke tenda, secepat jantungnya memompa darah karena malu.

.

/camp of love/

.

Mandi ke sungai itu sungguh ide buruk. Sarapan tadi pun juga ide buruk. Dipikir-pikir pergi berkemah berduaan saja dengan teman satu tim _football_ juga ide yang tak bagus walaupun itu merupakan orang yang kamu sukai.

Karin tak memungkiri, di perjalanan menuju kemari ia memikirkan banyak hal romantis yang akan terjadi. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, yang romantis hanya mereka tidur dalam satu tenda, itu pun bisa dikatakan mesum, bukan romantis.

Sebenarnya yang termasuk romantis itu pun ia kurang tahu, tapi menurut komik yang dibaca dan yang sudah ia buat, romantis itu lebih ke arah seperti 'sehidup semati'. Halah.

Lebih dari semua itu, walaupun kemah ini sedikit menyebalkan, tapi ia senang bisa berduaan dengan Yamato tanpa ada orang lain, yah kecuali hewan dan pohon-pohon di hutan ini sih.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Mereka berberes pulang, padahal masih ada jadwal berkemah sehari lagi. Tapi karena Yamato merasa agak tak enak pada Karin, ia memutuskan untuk memotongnya jadi sehari lebih cepat.

_**SREK SREK**_

Ketika sedang sibuk-sibuknya memberaskan peralatan perkemahan mereka, semak-semak di dekat perkemahan mereka berbunyi, pertanda ada sesuatu di balik sana.

Karin bergidik, jangan-jangan hewan buas? Dengan refleks ia berlindung di belakang Yamato dan memeluk kaisar itu.

Yamato pun mempertajam instingnya, kalau itu benar hewan buas seperti harimau, dia tinggal lari sambil menggendong Karin. Perbuatan bodoh jika ia menantang harimau dengan tangan kosong, Tarzan saja memakai pisau, masa dia pakai tinju?

"Kalian di sini ya! Kami sudah berkeliling hutan ini untuk mencari perkemahan kalian!" seorang laki-laki bermata sipit muncul dari semak-semak, suaranya terdengar lega, familiar, ditambah dengan suara-suara familiar lainnya.

"Hei, Yamato! Jangan peluk-peluk Karinku!" muncul seorang lagi dengan perawakan botak.

"Hm, menyesal kami bergegas menyusulmu kemari, sepertinya percuma mengkhawatirkan kalian." Muncul lagi seorang dengan rambut perak panjang, disusul oleh banyak orang lainnya. Lima, enam, tujuh … semua anggota tim 1 Teikoku Alexanders ada di sini!

Karin melepaskan pelukannya pada Yamato, lega sekali. Begitu juga Yamato, dia tak bisa berkata-kata sangking senangnya.

"Kukira kalian tak akan pernah datang!" ucapnya tanpa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

.

/camp of love/

.

Karena mereka semua ada di sana, Karin dan Yamato tak jadi berkemas. Mereka bahkan memperpanjang kemahnya menjadi tiga hari lebih lama, setiap malam mereka habiskan dengan tertawa-tawa dan hal-hal konyol lainnya.

Syukurlah karena kemahnya tak berakhir membosankan, Karin pun jadi tak terlalu gugup karena harus berduaan saja dengan Yamato, tak terasa tibalah waktu pulang, waktu yang paling tidak dinanti-nanti.

_._

_/camp of love/_

_._

Mereka sampai di Osaka ketika hari sudah malam, Yamato yang merasa bertanggung jawab mengantarkan Karin sampai ke pintu rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, ini kemah yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah aku lakukan!" Yamato berterima kasih pada Karin dengan setulus hatinya. Digenggamnya tangan gadis itu.

"Um, ya, a, aku juga menikmatinya." Tergagap gadis itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang kaisar.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan dan saling melambai, Karin berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Lain kali kita pergi berkemah lagi ya! Hanya berdua saja!" teriak Yamato dari balik pagar Karin saat punggung Karin sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Walaupun begitu Karin dengan jelas dapat mendengar teriakan Yamato tersebut yang membuatnya sukses seluruh wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

Yamato, sampai kapan kau mau tidak peka?

.

.

.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

a/n:

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan!

ALURNYA ITU LHO CEPET BANGET! #plak

Maaf begitu datang setelah lama stuck gak ada ide malah bikin fict dengan alur cerita yang gaje gini u,u buat award lagi u,u

Maaf yah kalau benar-benar mengecewakan u,u

Untuk tambahan aku memberikan beberapa bonus cerita, silahkan dinikmati!

.

.

.

**Bonus 1: jika ini fict horor ….**

Yamato pun mulai memainkan lagu pilihan Karin tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu itu terus-menerus tanpa bosan.

_TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR_

Mereka cuma berdua, tapi mengapa **suara yang terdengar sangat ramai?**

.

.

.

Bonus 2: jika Yamato seorang pervert ….

Jadilah mereka tidur di dalam satu tenda dengan kasur yang bersebelahan tanpa ada pembatas di antaranya. Kedua tubuh itu terlentang bersebelahan, dekat, namun berjarak.

"Karin …," Yamato memanggil Karin, dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu minyak milik Yamato, mereka masih bisa saling melihat dengan jelas satu sama lain.

"Ya?" Karin menoleh, bersamaan dengan Yamato yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. Karin merasa pipinya bersemu, cepat-cepat ia menoleh dan memilih melihat ke arah langit-langit tenda. 'semoga Yamato tak menyadari rona di pipiku sekarang,' pikir Karin.

"**Mau melakukan itu denganku?"**

Itu apa, Yamato?

.

.

.

Bonus 3: jika Yamato seorang psikopat ….

"Bagaimana rasa supnya? Kau suka?"

"He eh, ini enak sekali, Yamato-_kun_." Karin mengangguk sambil terus memakan supnya yang hampir habis. Lama-lama kecanduan juga dia.

"Syukurlah, tak kusangka dirimu suka sup **daging manusia**." Yamato berbicara dengan nada datar-sedatarnya.

Karin mati.

.

.

.

Bonus 4: jika ini fict mesum ….

Yamato yang tadi asyik cebar-cebur layaknya anak kecil di dalam bak mandi, eh nggak segitunya juga sih, akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Karin.

"Wah kau sudah selesai? Kudengar wanita mandinya lebih lama! **Ayo sini mandi lagi denganku!**" dia bilang begitu juga dengan santainya, menyerah dengan sifatnya yang begitu.

"**Iya, ayo!"**

.

.

.

Bonus 5: jika ini bukan fict ini (?)

_**SREK SREK**_

Ketika sedang sibuk-sibuknya memberaskan peralatan perkemahan mereka, semak-semak di dekat perkemahan mereka berbunyi, pertanda ada sesuatu di balik sana.

Karin bergidik, jangan-jangan hewan buas? Dengan refleks ia berlindung di belakang Yamato dan memeluk kaisar itu.

Yamato pun mempertajam instingnya, kalau itu benar hewan buas seperti harimau, dia tinggal lari sambil menggendong Karin. Perbuatan bodoh jika ia menantang harimau dengan tangan kosong, Tarzan saja memakai pisau, masa dia pakai tinju?

**Harimau mucul!**

AUOUOUOUOUOUOUOUO~ Yamato **berubah jadi tarzan dengan kekuatan bulan.**

.

.

.

Ternyata banyak yang nyerempet dari fictku -_- ahahaha have a nice day! Ditunggu ya reviewnya!


End file.
